


Existence

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Comfort No Hurt, First work for this fandom, Fluff, Gen, I caught up with the Black Butler manga, I don’t know what this would be tagged as, Let Ciel Rest 2k19, My baby Ciel’s been through so much, SebaCiel if you squint r e a l hard, and I have so many feelings, this is just a short lil thing I whipped up at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ex·ist·ence/iɡˈzistəns/nounthe fact or state of living or having objective reality.Ciel enjoys indulging in the peace of mere existence, if only for a bit.





	Existence

Ciel’s hair fell over his eyes, creating complete darkness.

 

Or, he mused, the illusion of complete darkness. As he his eyes aimlessly meandered, everything still covered by his hair, the imprints of light long gone followed him.

 

He knew, at the back of his head, that it was very late—or rather, very early. Ceil was almost positive it was somewhere around two in the morning. In any other circumstance, he’d dread the fact he’d have to “wake” (considering he hasn’t slept to begin with), but… not this time. This time, strangely, he felt at peace.

 

In a life embroiled in madness since he before could talk, and a path fated for darkness since before he was born, peace was a strange concept to the young Phantomhive.

 

He’d been brought up in the lap of luxury, and yet had a life full of strife. He shouldn’t be so enraptured with such trivial matters, he knew.

 

But, right now, the rain was falling outside in a peaceful, lulling manner, the wind gently rocked the sleeping, and the night had come together in an orchestra only nature, in all its beauty, could make. And his blanket was so, so warm, like a little cocoon to shelter the boy from harm. And his hair was just the finishing touch, adding a curtain of black to shield Ciel’s eyes from anything and everything.

 

It was a strange and silly thing to think like this, to be so sentimental over such small matters. Ciel knew he could shatter this illusion any time, by getting up, or by simply shaking his head.

 

And yet, in this moment, this single, fading moment, Ciel allowed himself to forget any sins, any doubts, and any troubles he had.

 

In this little, inconspicuous moment of Ciel’s whirling life, in this temporary, illsuice heaven, Ciel freed himself from the chains of life, and allowed himself to simply be. To just…  _ exist. _

 

To exist. Now wasn’t that a nice thought?

  
  
  
  


(And if Sebastian had found Ciel, curled into himself, with a soft, innocent smile and a face so at peace it almost looked angelic, and decided to let the young boy indulge in aimless existence, if only for an hour. Well. That was between Sebastion and himself.)


End file.
